bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tech Monkey
* The Tech Monkey is a rather peculiar monkey who can command various technology. It also has an upgradeable workstation that grants various abilities * The basic tower has a weak workstation which can hack into bloons, popping 3 layers and slowing them for a few seconds. It can hack a bloon in 5 seconds. It costs $2400. All prices on medium. Workstation upgrades: * CPU: ** Quad- Core CPU-$500- New quad-core CPUs can hack into 4 bloons at a time, but still is no faster at the process. ** Faster CPU-$800- The faster CPU pops five layers, and can hack another bloon 30% faster. ** Overclocking-$1200- The CPU hacks 40% faster and 60% hotter. ** Dual-CPU machine-2000-The PC is upgraded with another CPU, doubling the number of bloons that can be hacked to eight. ** Watercooling-1200-The PC is cooled by water, making it overclock 20% more and also shoot out hot water that pops bloons at a fast rate, dealing 1 damage every 3 frames. Deals double damage to bloons made of ice and extremely hot bloons/blimps. ** Freon-4000-The PC runs twice as fast and the freon does 8x damage to hot bloons/blimps. The freon can also be used to cool down water into platforms. * GPU: ** A GPU-600-The GPU is great at figuring stuff out-accurately modeling bloon physics, making them move even slower when hacked. ** MonkeyX Pro-1000-The faster GPU can render up to eight bloons at once, making all of them much slower. ** CrossFlame-1600-Two GPUs can slow down twice as much, right? ** GPU Overclocks-2400-Adding a waterblock to the GPUs allows them to be overclocked, making them calculate physics 70% faster, as well as being able to make MOABs slow down by 25%. * Hard Drives: ** 100 GB Drive-300-allows the monkey to store values for 20 bloons, making them hackable from anywhere. ** 500 GB Drive-1400-Quintuples the number of bloons to 100, as well as increasing speed of hacks by 10% ** 2 TB Drive-3200-Again quadruples the number of bloons, and increases hacking speed by a further 15%. ** SSD-2400-Increases data fetching rate, so hacking can commence faster and end a whopping 20% faster. * RAM ** 24 MB-500-Allows hacking of up to rainbow bloons, making them go rogue and explode, dealing 4 damage to all nearby bloons, regardless of rank. This is a very slow process-2 seconds per layer. ** 54 MB-1000-Allows hacking of ceramics. (ceramics and above are counted as ten layers per 2 seconds.) ** 128 MB DDR-2500- Allows hacking of anything under a BFB, at twice original rates. ** 1 GB DDR2-6000-Allows hacking of even a ZOMG or similar bloons at 4x original rates. ** 32 GB DDR4-23500-Can hack up to 32 ZOMGs at once or 128 lesser bloons at 16 times the original rate. Can hack some bosses, but not Apopalypse bloon or similar. * Misc. Upgrades ** Cool case-250-A cool looking case. No added benefits. ** Minesweeper-250-You can play Minesweeper while waitign for rounds to complete. Auto round start enabled. ** Hackery suite-350-Increases the speed of hacking by 12% and doubles the number of bloons that can be hacked due to hyperthreading. ** MonkeySoft OS 2-250-Optimizations increase speed of hacking by 5% and allows for multiple programs to be open at once. ** The Internet-2000-Each Tech Monkey with this upgrade can hack bloons in the range of every other Tech Monkey with this upgrade, as well as adding an in-game web browser when you have one (The web browser is a Steam-only feature!) ** Bloon Radar-1600-Any tower in the radius of the Tech Monkey can detect Camo bloons, as well as the Tech Monkey itself. ** Speaker System-1200-Pops bloons at a rate equal to corrosive glue in the radius of the tower and (in Steam) allows you to change the music in the game to your own music or Bloons music from other tracks! ** Laptops for Monkeys-7000-Monkeys now have laptops, and can contribute to hacking at half the rate of a 0/0 Tech Monkey when idle (not popping anything). Requires Internet. ** Microchip-Embedded Artillery-3000- Cannons shoot 10% faster, Mortars can fire at bloons based on any normal target priority, as well as shooting faster by 10%, and dartling gunners can have their target set to anywhere, as well as shooting faster by 10%. External Devices * Drones-1500-Controls drones with miniguns on them that fly around (like Heli Pilot pursuit) and pop bloons at 1/4 the speed of a super monkey. Up to three drones can be in service at once. ** Path 1 *** Twin Guns-1000-Doubles popping power of each drone *** Bomb Release-1200-Adds a bomb to the arsenal of each drone, popping leads and shredding 3 layers off bloons. *** Napalm Bombs-5000-Adds super strong monkey napalm to bombs, which blast in a 4x larger radius, as well as apply burny stuff for ten seconds, as well as popping five layers off bloons and being strong enough to pop black and zebra bloons. *** Impact Bombs-7800-Adds a bloon impact effect, as well as popping eight layers of bloon! ** Path 2 *** Faster Drones-600-Adds an effect similar to the x/1 heli pilot. *** Laser Scope-2000-a new sight pops camo bloons, as well as adding a hot laser scope that melts bloons. *** Glue Hose-8000-Adds the effect of a 2/3 glue gunner to each drone. *** Ability: Selfdestruct-30000-When the drone is targeted by an attacking bloon or reaches the end of its life, it can crash into a bloon, dealing a hundred damage in a radius the size of a 0/x ice monkey. This is triggered automatically. * Turrets-1200-Two nearby computer-controlled turrets that fire at bloons with high-intensity laser light, popping 3 layers off 4 bloons every 2 seconds in the range of a 2/0 dart monkey. Each turret can be upgraded individually, and it is a good idea to use one of each. ** Path 1: *** Twin Fire-850-Each turret fires two laser blasts when it fires, doubling popping power. *** Plasma Turrets-1800-The turrets fire lead-popping plasma that also eat 5 layers off up to seven bloons. *** Quad Plasma-4000-Why use 2 plasma blasts when you can have four? Also increases range to that of an 0/1 Super Monkey. *** AD Blaster-12000-Pops 10 layers off bloons with its specially formulated plasma, and pops 30 layers off any bloon or blimp with AD, bypassing said AD. The tower also fires 20% faster and has a range of a 0/2 super monkey. ** Path 2: *** Laser Sight-600-The tower can pop camo bloons, as well as deal 1 layer/second damage to a bloon it trains its sight on. *** Artillery Shells-3000-In addition to the turrets, 2 2/2 mortars are put under control of the computer, adding to popping power. These can have their target priorities individually set, just like the turrets. *** Thermite Fountain-9000-The tower spews thermite from its ports, dealing 10 damage per second to any unlucky bloon that gets fired upon. Thermite also burns bloons with its hot, sticky residue that is left on the track, dealing burny stuff damage for 10 seconds. *** Hellfire-13500-The tower shoots hellfire, dealing 15 damage per second, as well as doubling the burny stuff's popping speed and duration. The hellfire also deals triple damage to MOABs, as well as instantly melting DDTs that are caught in the turret's firing path. Instantly. * Radio Broadcast-2000-Increases the range of all towers in the Tech Monkey's range by 10%. ** Path 1: *** Rock Music-1800-Also increases fire rate by 10% of the towers in this monkey's range. *** Sound waves-1300-Sound waves fire every 2 seconds, dealing 1 damage to all bloons in the radius of the monkey. *** Tesla Beam-3000-The radio also shocks bloons continuously, dealing 1 damage/frame to up to 4 bloons in the tower's radius, and firing a 2/x apprentice lightning out every 5 seconds from each of said beams. *** Bloonlympics-12000-The broadcast range is doubled, along with slowing all bloons in the range by 30%, as they listen to the Bloonlympics on the radio. ** Path 2: *** Wireless Hacking-900-Increases the range of the Tech Monkey by 15%, as well as making the laptop upgrade 25% more powerful. *** Reset Button-1270-Changing the target priority of one tower while holding shift will change all towers of that type to that target priority, ctrl-click does it to all towers. *** Forced Updates-4000-Hacking is 5% more effective from the workstation, 60% more with laptops. Monkeys with laptops also have a 1% chance of getting mad at MonkeySoft and shooting the Tech Monkey every round., dealing 1-5 damage. *** Ability: shockwave blast-75000-Sends a single wave that deals 1500 damage to all bloons on the screen, followed by eight more that do randomly 100-1600 damage each to all bloons in the range of the monkey, which is doubled. Cooldown: 50 seconds. --//Long live computing (talk) 15:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers